Dolor
by jossi.cullen
Summary: Bella se amaba a edward y era su esposo pero no soportaba mal su malos tratos después de que el pequeño bebe muriera.
1. Chapter 1

** Los personajes no son míos son todos de la magnifica stephenie meyer, la trama salio de mi loca imaginación. **

* * *

><p><strong>DOLOR<strong>

Observe la casa que antes había sido nuestra casa. Nunca pensé que le pediría el divorcio. Él era mi vida, pero mi vida a su lado era un infierno. Me sentía mal, Edward y yo habíamos sido novios desde pequeños, creo que desde que tengo uso de razón pensé en casarme con el, el día de nuestro matrimonio fue una de los mas hermosos de mi vida, todavía recordaba que tenia los nervios a flor de piel, la sonrisa de Edward intentado tranquilizarme, el olor del pastel, nuestro primer baile como esposos, la canción que me escribió y todos esos hermosos detalles que hicieron el día que tanto había esperado fuera más perfecto de lo que yo creía que iba a ser.

Ahora, eran casi incontables los momentos de felicidad que había tenido en este año y medio casada con él. Edward y Tanya habían estado unos 4 meses antes de mi boda, é las cosas entre nosotros se habían complicado mucho y nos sentíamos confundidos, así que terminamos y cada uno siguió su camino. Él pensó que Tanya era su felicidad, asi como yo pensé que la mía era Alec, pero cuando nos encontramos de nuevo en la casa de mi mejor amiga, la hermana de Edward, nos dimos cuenta que nos amábamos demasiado y que nunca lograríamos ser felices con otras personas, porque nosotros éramos almas gemelas, rompimos nuestras relaciones y nos comprometimos inmediatamente, estábamos radiantes, ninguno de nuestros familiares podía contener la alegría. Por fin después de tantos años nuestro cuento de hadas se haría realidad, pero no fue así. Cuando regresamos de la luna de miel, Tanya nos dijo que tenía dos meses de embarazo. Ella nos dijo que no estaba en sus planes, que ella no pensó que eso sucedería y que no tenia intención de abortar cosas que Edward y yo agradecimos, ya que ambos estábamos totalmente en contra de eso. Al comienzo fue muy difícil para mi, lo admito, a veces sentía celos de que Tanya llevara al hijo de Edward en su vientre, cuando se suponía que yo lo debía a llevar, pero después de pensar un poco me di cuenta que estaba siendo ridícula al pensar de esa manera, porque Edward me amaba y sabia lo difícil que era para él esta situación. A veces pensaba que me decepcionaba, pero no era así. Por su bien y por el mio me adapte a la situación y solía acompañarlos a las ecografías. En el ultimo trimestre Tanya y yo amueblamos la habitación del bebe en la casa de Tanya, yo quería hacer una nuestra casa, pero no lo mencione porque pensé que Tanya sentiría que quería acaparar a sus pequeño Jordan, así que no le comente nada.

Cuando a Tanya solo le faltaba 3 semanas para dar a luz, Edward y yo fuimos a una fiesta en Port Angeles. Esa fiesta fue organizada por la casa de modas para la que trabajaba, le dije que podía ir sola, pero el insistió en acompañarme. Al final fui nombrada la mejor modelo y gane un premio, hice que Edward me acompañara a recibir el premio, pero cuando estábamos apunto de subir al escenario el recibió una llamada, me miro con una mirada de disculpas, con su mirada puede descifrar que era Tanya la que llamaba cosa que me alarmo y a la vez me enfado.

-Tanya estas bien?- dijo él automáticamente, después de haber presionado el botón de contestar, no podía oír lo que ella le respondió, pero por su cara debía ser algo muy grabe. Él no mención nada y lo ultimo que escuche, antes de que fuera dejándome parada en medio del salón, fue un voy para allá.

Cuando llegue al escenario, me di cuenta que todos me miraban con lastima como no hacerlo mi esposo me había dejado plantada cuando se suponía que debía de haber subido conmigo. Yo sabia que si él se había ido era porque él bebe se encontraba mal, pero aunque me había dolido demasiado su acción, recibí el premio y trate de sonreír pero las lagrimas se estaban acumulando en mis ojos. Por eso apenas baje del escenario y fui hacia la salida, no me importaba que me despidieran necesitaba saber si todo estaba bien en Forks. Cuando salí del local me di cuenta de que Edward se había llevado mi auto y lo peor de todo era que estaba lloviendo. Comencé a caminar así el hotel lo mas rápido que podía, me sentía tan desdichada y abandona, él era mi esposo y ni siquiera había tenido la consideración de decirme que tenia que irse o que necesitaba mi auto y por ultimo, ni siquiera me había dejado un mensaje de texto diciendo lo que sucedía.

Llego al hotel y cuando se miro en una de las ventanas vio su imagen horrorosa y no pudo contener más lo sollozos, no podía creer que esto le estaba sucediendo en uno de los días mas importantes, su esposo la había dejado plantada, se había llevado su coche, estaba mojada y mi vestido, mis zapatos y mi peinado estaban arruinados.

Subí a mi habitación del hotel y tome una ducha. Me puse unos pantalones de Jeans, un polo plomo algo ancho y encima me puse mi casaca de cuero para luego calzarme unos botines de tacón y tomar mi bolso. En una bolsa metí mi vestido y mis zapatos arruinados. Baje al vestíbulo y le dije a la recepcionista que me pidiera un taxi y que por favor botara los objetos de la bolsa, ella asintió con la cabeza. Le di mi tarjeta de crédito para que cancelara la habitación.

Pase aproximadamente 10 minutos esperando el taxi. Cuando mi taxi llego, me subí y le dije que dirigiera a Forks y que no me importaba cuanto saldría. Trate de contener las lagrimas, pero esto era muy duro para mi. Guie al taxista hasta la puerta de mi casa y él me dijo la cantidad y yo le di el doble y le agradecí y salí rápidamente del taxi.

Coloque la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta lentamente. Aspire y sentí su tan característico olor, todo olía a él. Suspire enojada, saque un cigarrillo de mi bolso y me dirigí a nuestro pequeño jardín. Me senté en el pasto y no puede evitar sentirme como fracasada. Prendí mi cigarro y cerré los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, no fui cociente de la hora en que me quede dormida. Cuando desperté aun seguía en el pasto y él todavía no había regresado. Saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi casaca y lo revise con la vaga esperanza de que él hubiera llamado, pero no fue así e inevitablemente mi corazón se rompió un poco más.

Me levante del pasto y decidí que lloraría más, me bañe e intente pensar en otra cosa, pero no lo logre. Me coloque mi pijama, me acosté en la cama y automáticamente me quede dormida.

Me desperté por el sonido insistente de mi celular, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, comencé a buscarlo hasta que lo encontré en el baño.

-Edward?- dije confundida.

-No, soy yo Alice. Bella, tienes que venir al hospital. Tanya esta apunto de dar a luz- dijo y note lo emocionada que estaba.

Me cambio lo más rápido que pude. Baje las escaleras y cogí las llaves del volvo de Edward.

Abrí la puerta del garaje, abrir la puerta del volvo y lo encendí lo más rápido que puede. Abrí la puerta de la cochera con el control remoto y saque el volvo, después de unos segundos cerré la puerta.

Llegue al hospital a los 10 minutos y fui directo a la sala de espera, donde supuse que estaban todos.

-Bella, por fin esta aquí- dijo abrazándome

-lo siento es que-dije devolviéndole el abrazo

-lose, él no te digo nada. Yo tampoco me entere por él, sino porque mi papá me llamo y me lo conto- dijo mientras me apretaba un poco contra ella, sabia que ella me comprendía.

Nos separamos y nos sentamos en la sillas a esperar junto con Esme, Jasper, Emmet, Rose y los familiares de Tanya.

-Hermanita- dijo Emmet acercándose a mi silla

-Emmet- dije sonriendo, él se acercó a mi abriéndome sus abrazo, para darme un fuerte abrazo, el automáticamente recibí. Emmet y yo éramos muy unidos y él siempre me había cuidado.

-Esta todo bien?- me cuestiono, soltándome para observarme. Yo solo asentí sabia que él me conocí demasiado y que si no quería hablar él no me cuestionaría.

Después de una hora de espera Edward salió con una cara descompuesta.

Me acerque a él lo mas rápido que pude y pregunte.

- Que paso amor?- al ver que no me respondí intente abrazarlo pero su mirada me hiso quedar estática.

- Nada que puedas comprender- pasando por mi costado, y abrazando a Esme. Y mi corazón se rompió un poco más. Por su frialdad pero intente comprenderlo así que simplemente me senté lo mas alejada que pude.

- No la trates así- gruño Emmet.

-He perdido a mi hijo, la trato como se me venga en gana, si no hubiera ido a esa ridícula fiesta- grito y las lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, lo comprendía sabia que se sentía culpable, pero no era mi culpa yo no lo había obligado a nada ni-siquiera le había pedido que viniera.

- Sabes que ella no tiene la culpa- grito Alice, pero todos se callaron abruptamente cuando se escucho mi sollozo no podía soportar esto. Me pare lo mas rápido que pude, tratando de olvidar esa palabras, pero se repitieron una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Me quede sentada ahí y las lagrimas salieron sin parar pero él ni siquiera me miro. Emmet me cargo y me saco del hospital y yo solo cerré los ojos tratando de quitar esas palabras de mi cabeza.

-Bella- dijo el colocando sus manos en mi cara.

-oso- dije llorando.

-calma, bells. Él solo lo dijo porque esta molesto y dolido de haber perdido a un su bebe tranquila. Sé que tu también querías al bebe como si fuera tuyo, pero él ahora se dejo llevar por el dolor, ¿si? Tranquilízate te llevare a casa- dijo mientras besaba mi coronilla y él me llevo a mi casa, la de Edward y mía. No recuerdo como entramos pero sé que él me dejo en mi cama y yo solo pude tratar de sonreír, mientras el me cantaba un canción.

Y por mas que trate de consolar a Edward, el simplemente me dijo que nunca lo comprendería. Que la única persona con la cual podía compartir su dolor era Tanya. En el primer mes, deje mi trabajo como modelo para estar disponible para Edward, pero a él ni siquiera le interesaba que estuviera ahí. Me entretenía limpiando la casa, cocinando, leyendo libros, también nadaba en la piscina de la casa o hacia ejercicio, pero nunca salía porque pensaba que en algún momento Edward me buscaría, pero no fue así él se iba a trabajar muy temprano y luego salía con Tanya. Intentaba hablar con él, pero el ni siquiera me miraba, era como que para el fuera un mueble viejo. Sin que me diera cuenta los meses pasaron rápido llego nuestra aniversario y le hice una cena pero él ni siquiera llego a la casa esa noche, y a las pocas semanas le reclame él porque me ignoraba y porque no llegaba a dormir y él solo me respondí que para que no me incomodaría se iría a dormir a otra habitación. Intente hablar con el, pero fue inútil él simplemente me contestaba con monosílabos o en algunos casos ni me contestaba. Una tarde, Alice llamo y me dijo que había visto a Tanya y Edward besándose muy apasionadamente. No quería creerlo, pero al ver la foto que Alice me mando no me quedo ni una duda. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que todo había terminado y que por mucho que lo amara no podía permitir que él me destruyera de esa manera. Desperté del sueño en donde estaba y todas las esperanzas que tenía se acabaron. Me di cuenta que estaba acabando mi vida por un hombre que no me valoraba, por el cual había dejado mis sueños de lado para tratar de estar con el en un momento difícil, pero que él no me necesitaba porque el ya tenia su apoyo y fue entonces cuando decidí que tenia que alejarme de todo esto.

Subí a mi habitación, no me llevaría nada de ropa compraría lo que necesitara a donde fuer, no sabia a donde iría, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que ese infierno pensé y sonreí tristemente. Cogí mi pasaporte y mis llaves.

No deje una nota, sabia que a Edward no le importaría cuando llegara al aeropuerto llamaría a Emmet y le diría que me iba y que regresaría pronto que no se preocupara.

Llegue al Aeropuerto y llame a Emmet, le explique todo lo que sucedió y él me dijo que me entendía, pero que por favor no hiciera una estupidez, algo molesta le respondí que ya me había dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba dejando de lado por él. El solo gruño y me pidió que me cuidara y que regresara rápido, porque ya me extrañaba. Corte la llamada y compre un ticket para ese nuevo lugar donde mi vida comenzaría de nuevo y donde por fin olvidaría todo ese mal rato que había vivido junto a Edward.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste, con cariño Josie.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**DIVORCIO **

Cuando baje del avión no sabia hacia donde ir, estaba caminado hacia la salida del aeropuerto cuando alguien grito mi nombre, voltee desconcertada.

-Bella- dijo una chica hermosa de cabello y ojos verdes.

-¿Ángela?- dije en un murmullo.

-Bella, ¿donde has estado? No te he vuelto desde tu matrimonio- dijo abrazándome, y no pude evitar sollozar.

-¿Que pasa belli?- dijo acariciando mi espalda.

-Es que todo va mal con Edward ya no soporta más estar a su lado, pensé que todo iba a ser felicidad, pero lo único que he sentido a su lado en esto últimos meses es dolor, dolor y más dolor- dije sollozando.

-Vamos bella, iremos a tomar un café- dijo mientras me arrastraba hacia la salida, pero para abruptamente.

-¿que paso?- dije la cuestione desconcertada

-tu equipaje- dijo dudosa

-No he traído nada- susurre

Ella me miro extrañada, pero no dijo nada o al menos eso creí hasta que susurro algo así como genial será fabuloso ir de compras con bella.

Me llevo hasta su auto, un bonito Mercedes de color azul

-wow! Que hermoso auto- dijo tratando de sonar animada

- Lose, Ben me lo regalo- dijo sonriendo, mientras me abrí la puerta del copiloto

- Woww! ¡Sigues con el!- dije sonriendo

- Si, yo tampoco lo puedo creer. Me acuerdo que al comienzo todo era felicidad, pero cuando se hiso cargo de la empresa de su familia, casi ni lo veía pero todo cambio cuando se dio cuenta que me estaba comenzado a perder, me comenzó a dedicar mas tiempo y puso unos cuantos bares, claro que se siguió encargado de la empresa familiar pero delegando algunas cosas no muy importantes- dijo orgullosa

Y me sentí feliz por ella, porque sabia que ella siempre había querido a Ben con todo su corazón, así como sabia que el la quería a ella.

Llegamos a Starbucks y pedimos unos capuchinos y unas galletas. Comimos mientras hablábamos sobre cualquiera cosa, me pidió que me quedara en su apartamento, porque ella y ben vivían separados pero yo no quería incomodar y aunque trate de persuadirla, ella me convenció.

Pasaron 3 semanas, sin que me de cuenta había vuelto a modelar y me había echo un cambio de look, había usado mucho mi tarjeta, al menos este mes seguro que papá se sorprendería, porque casi nunca tocaba lo que la empresa me deba por ser accionista, pero bueno me había divertido mucho comprando y saliendo con Ángela y Ben aunque ellos intentaron llevarme a su bar me negué. Había conocido a un chico llamado James era muy guapo cabello rubio, ojos caramelo y piel blanco era realmente hermoso pero lo que más me gustaba de él era su forma de ser, era tan detallista y amoroso.

Estaba cansada, Ángela me había arrastrado al centro comercial para cómpranos unos vestidos asombrosos para ir al bar, yo no quería pero hoy era su cumpleaños y no quería defraudarla. Le había comprando un collar hermoso con un A en Tiffany. Creo que la vendedora pensó que era lesbiana, porque según ella eso solo podía ser para una amante, creo que la tipa se llamaba Jessica o algo así.

Las horas se fueron volando y cuando Ángela se termino de arreglar le mostré su regalo y ella se quedo encantada y también le conté lo de la vendedora y casi lloro de la risa. Fuimos al bar de Ben, Ángela comenzó a saludar a todos sus amigos, ya que ben había cerrado el acceso para el público y solo entraban las personas que habían sido invitadas por Ángela o Ben. Ángela me presento a muchos de sus amigos de los cuales no recordaba ni sus nombres ni sus caras. Estaba distraída pensando en Edward era inevitable lo quería tanto, pero lamentablemente él no me quería a mi y por más amor que le tuviera tenia que dejarlo ir, para que sea feliz con la persona a la que amara la cual no era yo.

-Bella ¿cierto?- me dijo una chico moreno de cabello corto.

- si- dije sonrojándome.

- Jacob- dijo sonriéndome deslúmbrate.

- bailamos- me dijo pregunto, mientras besaba mi mano y automáticamente accedí.

Esa noche Jacob y yo, hablamos de un montón y le conté porque estaba en Miami y él me dijo que me ayudaría a sanar. Yo le dije que no estaba preparada, pero él me contesto que el me ayudaría estarlo y beso mi mejilla y acaricio mi cabello. Si me sentía realmente bien a su lado me hacia sentir querida, respetada. Salimos muchas veces y siempre me la pasaba muy bien junto a él.

Pero la salida mas hermosa que tuvimos juntos fue cuando el me llevo a la playa estuvimos caminando y jugamos como niños pequeño y de una manera inesperada junto sus labios con los míos en una suave caricia y yo me deje llevar porque sabia que sentía algo por él. Él me había ayudado a sanar no completamente, pero me había ayudado a sonreír sinceramente de nuevo. Cuando terminamos de besarnos le sonreí y seguimos conversando de cosas banales hasta que me dejo en el departamento de Ángela diciéndome que buscaría mañana después de ir a un juicio, ya que él era abogado. Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza y le di un beso en la mejilla y él se fue sonriendo.

Pasaron algunas semanas más, después de pensar un rato me di cuenta de que era hora de pedir el divorcio, porque no era justo seguir casada cuando mi matrimonio solo se había convertido en un papel, hable con Jacob y él me apoyo y me dijo que me acompañaría, yo me negué y el me rogó que lo dejara, con unos ojitos a los que jamás me podría negar y aunque no quise acepte. Quedamos en que viajaríamos el siguiente fin de semana ya que él no tenia nada, así que llame a hable con mi agente y ella cambio las cosas que tenia para ese día para la otra semana, si seria duro verlo de nuevo, seria difícil pedirle el divorcio, ver esa casa que habíamos decorado pero ya había tomado una decisión y nada me haría cambiar.

Era viernes y estaba algo nerviosa así que me dispuse a tomar algunas cosas de mi armario para este corto viaje, mi teléfono sonó y vi el identificador de llamadas y conteste automáticamente.

-Bella?- dijo Jacob

-Dime Jack- dije sonriendo

-Estas lista- dijo nervioso

-Si, solo cierro mi maleta y listo, tienes los pasajes, ¿no?- dije tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Si, no te preocupes estoy ahí en 5 minutos- y colgó

Termine de alistar mis cosas y me despedí de Ángela, quien estaba feliz ya que Jacob iba conmigo, nos abrazamos fuerte mientras escuchamos el timbre. Suspire y tome mi bolso y mi pasaporte y le di un beso a Ang.

El viaje al aeropuerto fue rápido, sin que me diera cuenta ya estábamos por llegar a Port Angeles y estaba nerviosa, pero tener a Jacob al lado me tranquilizaba mucho.

Llegamos a Port Angeles, donde Emmet y Rose nos estaban esperando, nos quedaríamos en la casa de mis papas , pero quería darles una sorpresa así que solo se lo conté a Rose y Emmet que día llegaba.

-Hermanita- grito emmet y camine lo mas rapido para abrazarlo con fuerza, me sentia tan feliz de estar de nuevo con todos ellos, los queria tanto.

-oh Emmet- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, para pasar a abrazar a Rose y acariciar su pancita tenia 3 meses de embarazo y ni siquiera se le notaba, pero conociéndola estoy segura que ella ya hasta tenia organizado a que universidad iría, sonríe.

-Bueno chicos les presento Jacob Black mi amigo, y mi abogado- dije sonriendo

- Así que tu amigo eh?- dijo Jack alcando una ceja

emmet y rose se rieron, eso significaba que lo aceptaban.

-Bueno tienes una amigo muy sexy- dijo rose haciéndonos reír y Emmet puso cara de celoso para luego abrazarla fuerte y susurrarle algo como ya veremos esta noche si él es mas sexy que yo o algo así.

Subimos al auto y fuimos a la casa de mis padres quienes estaban sorprendidos por nuestra repentina llegada, pero nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos y nos acogieron a mí en mi habitación y Jacob le dieron una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa.

Antes de la hora del almuerzo les conté a mis padres, que le pediría el divorcio a Edward. Ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero dijeron que me apoyarían en todo.

Jacob me acompaño a la casa de mi marido abrí, metí las llaves y abrí la puerta rápido, pero de pronto unos brazos estuvieron alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Mi amor- dijo intentando besar, pero yo voltee mi cara y él se apartó de mi para poder mirarme a los ojos me puse algo triste, pero me repetí que él debía ser feliz.

- Edward, estoy aquí para pedirte el divorcio- dije volteando la cara tenia ganas de llorar nunca pensé que esto sucedería, siempre pensé que me casaría hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Y Edward, creo deberías quedarte con esto- dije sacandome los anillos que antes habían representado mi unión con el, tenia el anillo que Esme había llevado y la alianza que simbolizaba nuestro amor, pero que ahora no era más que un anillo sin significado. Y también le pase una carpeta donde estaba los papeles que el debía firmar para que sea libre.

-No Bella, tu no me puedes hacer esto sabes que si … - dijo pero lo interrumpí.

- Si piensas que es te voy a quitar la mitad de tus bines, te equivocasno lo hare creo que me conoces nunca perjudicaría a los Cullen son como mi segundo familia- dije dolida.

- Bella, no es lo que quiero decir, sabes que no, te amo no me puedes dejar- dijo arrodillándose mientras que las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

**POV EDWARD**

Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala esperando que mi mujer, el amor de mi vida, la futura madre de mis hijos regresara. La había visto en el aeropuerto cuando regresaba de chequear algunas sucursales de la empresa de mi familia, pero aunque sentía mucha alegría al volverla a haber, pero a la ves me sentía triste ya que la había visto con un hombre que la miraba con adoración, los celos me carcomían, pero no podía hacer nada ella nunca me había reclamado cuando yo había estado junto a Tanya, cuando Tanya estaba embarazada. De manera inesperada, nuestra primera discusión como matrimonio me llego a la cabeza.

**_Flashback_**

_Y estaba algo ansioso ya que hoy podría saber el sexo de mi hijo, pero lo que más me tenia ansioso era el comportamiento de bella. Ella se había levantado muy temprano y había regresado con una bolsa de una farmacia._

_-Bella?- la llame cuando la vi saliendo del baño con una cajita y un aparato blanco en la otra- te encuentras bien?- la cuestione_

_-Si- dijo algo de caída, entonces me levante de la cama y me acerque a ella para besar su cabello y cuando vi el aparatito me di cuenta que era un test de embarazo y me quede paralizado._

_- que esto?- la cuestione enojado, tomado el test en mis manos_

_- creo que sabes lo que es- dijo decaída_

_-si, creo que si se lo que es, pero que estas haciendo con tú con el- dije exasperado._

_-Pensé que estaba embarazada- me susurro_

_-Espero que te cuides, no quiero que salgas embarazada, no ahora- le grite y ella trato de contener las lagrimas, intente abrazarla, pero ella me alejo y salió de nuestra habitación._

_Me senté en nuestra cama molesto, nunca había tratado a bella así pero no quería que mi hijo y Tanya se sintieran apartados, quería formar una familia con Bella, pero este no era el momento. Bese la argolla que bella me había dado cuando nos casamos mientras me recostaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas._

Ahora me sentía muy arrepentido de haberle dicho eso, yo debía de haberle explicado, pero el embarazo de tanya me tenia muy preocupado, era consciente que le había fallado muchas veces a mi esposa, pero mi peor error fue haberla dejado plantada cerca del escenario para correr al hospital de Forks dejándola tirada en Port Ángeles, recuerdo que no había dejado que Bella se valla sola, porque tenia miedo que le valla a pasar algo así que decidí acompañarla. Nos habíamos alojado en un bonito hotel porque queríamos pasar esa noche ella y yo solos, pero lamentablemente Tanya me había llamado desesperada diciendo que había roto fuente y que él bebe nacería pronto, así que había tomado el carro de bella dejándola plantada. Ese día había sido uno de mis peores días, había conducido como un loco preocupado por Jordan, Cuando llegue al hospital estaba desesperado el doctor me dijo que no estaba muy dilatada así que solo la tendrían hospitalizada hasta que dilatara lo suficiente pasaron unas horas y el doctor me saco del cuarto y una señorita me preparo para entrar con Tanya a la sala, todo parecía ir normal, pero después que Tanya terminara de pujar no escuchamos ningún sonido, el doctor comenzó a revisar lo signos vitales y nos dijo que lamentablemente el bebe estaba muerto. No me pude contener y salí echo una fiera de la sala y vi a bella viniendo hacia mi y me pregunto si estaba bien mientras intentaba abrazarme, pero yo la aparte estaba echo una furia sino hubiera con ido con ella hubiera llegado antes al hospital ni siquiera recuerdo que palabras salieron de mi boca, pero vi como ella se sentaba en una silla alejada mientras rompía a llorar y por más que quise compartir mi dolor con ella no podía porque ella nunca había perdido a un bebe, me refugie en los brazos de mi madre mientras que el hermano de bella y Alice me gritaban. Yo solo les respondí enfurecido lo que pensaba, escuche un sollozo desgarrador que salía de bella, pero simplemente lo ignore, quería estar con mi madre sabia que ella y Tanya eran las únicas que comprendían en ese momento.

El tiempo paso y yo me encerré en el trabajo y en compartir todos mis momentos con Tanya, aunque intentaba hablar con bella inconscientemente la culpaba por la muerte del bebe. Cuando cumplimos un año de casados yo iba en dirección para casa con las intenciones de pedirle a bella que arregláramos todo, pero Tanya me llamo desesperada me dijo que me necesitaba que quería verme que sino se iba a matar que me necesitaba y yo incapaz de negarme me fui a mi su casa cuando quise avisarle a Bella me di cuenta que mi celular se había muerto y aunque intente prenderlo este no encendió. Esa noche, tampoco dormí junto a bella quería darle su espacio quería despejarme y pensar como podría arreglar el dolor que le había hecho pero nada se me ocurría aunque le pedía Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmet que la sacaran de casa ella siempre se negaba. Ella lo había dejado todo por mi, había escuchado que ella le decía Alice que había dejado su carrera para consolarme, pero yo no le hacia caso, ese día me sentí el hombre mas miserable del planeta y tome como si no hubiera mañana y lo ultimo que recordé fue los labios de Tanya en los míos cuando reaccione la aleje de mi y me fui del bar, a mi casa.

Cuando por fin me decidí y fui a casa con intención de arreglar todo, no la encontré llame a Alice desesperado, pero ella me dijo que no sabia donde estaba. Entonces llame a Emmet, su hermano, sabia que si alguien sabia donde estaba era él, él me dijo que había sido un estúpido que Bella se había ido. También dijo que había perdido a la mujer de mi vida y de la manera más tonta que podía existir cuando corte la comunicación me sentí mucho peor, pero sabía que él tenia razón.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos y entonces la vi tan guapa como siempre y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y aspire su aroma la había extrañado tanto.

-Mi amor- dije intentando besarla pero ella voltio su cara. Me aparte de ella para poder mirar sus hermosos ojos.

Aquel hombre del aeropuerto estaba a su lado, la sangre me hervía. Iba a hablar, pero ella me interrumpió.

- Edward, estoy aquí para pedirte el divorcio- dijo volteando su rostro conteniendo las lagrimas, no! grite interiormente ella no me podía pedir el divorcio ella era mía, ella mi mujer.

-Y Edward, creo deberías quedarte con esto- dijo sacándose los anillos que representan nuestra unión y que ella me pertenencia. También me paso una carpeta

-No bella, tu no me puedes hacer esto sabes que si … - Intente hablar con ella. Ella no me dejaría, ella era mía, MÍA y solo mía, no dejaría que se marche.

- Si piensas que te voy a quitar la mitad de tus bines, te equivocas lo haré creo que me conoces, nunca perjudicaría a los Cullen son como mi segundo familia- dijo dolida, jamás pensaría eso ella siempre era buena y honesta. Eso era lo que mas amaba de ella.

- Bella, no es lo que quiero decir, sabes que no, te amo no me puedes dejar- dijo arrodillándome mientras que las lagrimas caían por mi rostro.

-Lo siento Edward, pero nuestro matrimonio nunca funciono- dijo apartando la mirada

-Bella, claro que funciono nos amamos, démonos otra oportunidad- dije tratando de abrazar sus piernas.

-Lo siento Edward, pero yo tengo una vida en Miami, así que te pediría que por favor te pusieras en contacto con Jacob Black mi abogado para que terminemos con esto de una vez por todas - dijo mientras se alejaba de mi- Hasta luego- digo saliendo mientras Black la tomaba de la mano y me sentí morir.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas listo aquí pueden ver como se sentía Edward, espero que les guste y ya mañana pongo el final no quería ponerlo aquí porque quería que se queden con las dudas de que pasara, espero que les guste. Y si tienen alguna sugerencia me la hacen saber. Gracias por leer<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**chang chang chang *-*. Este es el capitulo final, espero que le guste. **

* * *

><p><strong>RECONQUISTANDO A BELLA<strong>

**PROV. EDWARD**

Vi a bella alejarse junto con ese tipo que parecía su perro guardián. Moría de celos porque ella era mi mujer y no pensaba firmarle ningún divorcio, sobre mi cadáver. Ella no se libraría de mí.

Cogí el folder donde se suponía que esta la demanda de divorcio y la rompí en pedacitos y me fui a mi cama, aquella que había compartido hace algunos meses con Bella y me acosté abrazando su almohada. Inspire su arome y me quede profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente llame a Alice, ella era una maestra en eso de los planes, le conté lo que había pasado y juntos ideamos un plan para reconquistarla. Me mudaría a Miami e intentaría reconquistarla, haría lo necesario y más para ganar su amor y confianza de nuevo. Alice me dijo que seria difícil, pero que si la amaba no me cansaría de intentarlo y como yo estaba seguro que la amaba, haría hasta lo imposible porque ella volviera a mi lado.

Tuve que arreglar algunas cosas en Forks para poder viajar a Miami y reconquistar a bella, pero todos me alentaron. Ellos querían que estuviéramos juntos otra vez y que aunque había sido un tonto por haberla dejado marchar, ellos estaban seguros que todo se arreglaría y tendríamos nuestro final feliz. Yo no estaba seguro de que ella me perdonaría, pero tenia intentarlo porque yo no podía vivir sin su sonrisa, sin sus comidas, sin sus abrazos, sin sus besos, sin sus enojos, sin sus pucheros mejor dicho para vivir sin ella, la amaba demasiado y siempre la amaría porque ella era la mujer de mi vida.

Llegue a Miami y me quede en un departamento cerca del bella, para mi buena suerte, Bella vivía en un departamento de la constructora de mi familia, si era muy suertudo, así que ahora estaba al costado de su departamento vivía con una chica de cabello negro que parecía ser modelo. Solían correr todas las mañanas, luego cada una salía a diferentes horas, en las tarde volvían y casi siempre el perro las visitaba.

Había decido poner en marcha el plan al día siguiente de mi llegada, la había llamado muchas veces, pero ella había rechazado todas mis llamadas.

A la mañana siguiente fui a comprar un ramo de margaritas anaranjadas. sabia que a ella le gustaban mucho estas flores, porque le recordaban los días que habíamos pasado en el prado donde casi siempre íbamos para ver el atardecer juntos. Toque la puerta y me abrió una de sexy con bella con un vestido rosado que enmarcaba toda su figura. Ella estaba halando por teléfono, la sangre me hirvió seguro que estaba hablando con el tal Jacob. Gruñí y Bella se percato que era yo quien estaba en la puerta. Intento cerrarme la puerta, pero la empuje un poco, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, la cogí apresuradamente mientras la pegaba hacia a mi, pero ella me empujo, me tabalee un poco, pero pronto recobre el equilibrio.

-Veo que estabas esperando a tu amiguito no bella- grite enojado.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones Edward, así que por favor te pido que te vallas de mi casa. ¡Ahora!- grito ella

-No mientras tu estés aquí, eres mi esposa no se si lo recuerdas- grite mientras me acercaba a ella. No podía imaginar a ese tal Jacob al lado de mi bella.

-No por mucho tiempo. Por favor, sale de mi departamento- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla.

- Si tú no te vas conmigo, yo no me iré- dije molesto y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Tienes que entender Edward, lo nuestro a terminado-dijo suspirando.

-Lo nuestro no ha terminado ni nunca lo hará, Bella- dije molesto.

-Es que acaso no te acuerdas de todo lo que paso en Forks, acaso no leíste los papeles de divorcio Edward, reacciona. Lo nuestro acabado. Yo tengo una vida aquí y tu no formas parte de ella- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Que dices, como yo no voy a formar parte de tu vida, eso es imposible. Lo sabes Bella. Me amas bella, así como yo te amo a ti. Tuvimos problemas, lo se. No he sido el mejor esposo lo admito, pero no voy a dejarte ir- dije negando con la cabeza.

-Edward, no es el momento indicado, no tengo tiempo debo irme. Así que te pido por favor que te vallas- dijo intentando ser educada.

-No me iré, ni siquiera pienses que le dejare el camino libre a ese tal Jacob- dije enojado mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-Basta Edward, no tienes por qué meterte en mi vida. LÁRGATE - gruño e intento zafarse de mi brazo.

-Ya te dije que no me iré sin ti- dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios y depositaba un casto beso en ellos.

- QUE ES LO QUE TIENES, ESTAS LOCO- Grito ella. Y se zafó de mi brazo.

-Si, pero loco por ti. Te amo mucho y no permitiré que ese perro ocupe mi lugar, jamás - dije acercándome y tomando posesión de su boca otra vez, esta vez la bese con furia. Necesitaba demostrarle que ella era mía, solo mía. Ella me beso por unos breves segundos, pero luego me empujo con todas sus fuerza. Pude ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y entro a una habitación y yo me quede helado en medio de la sala de su departamento. Estaba sorprendido y acongojado, Bella me había devuelto el beso, pero lastimosamente también la había echo llorar. Necesitaba desesperadamente aclarar las coas y que todo volviera a la normalidad, la necesitaba.

Me senté en un de los sillones y alrededor de unos 10 minutos, ella salió.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido, Edward- dijo ella sin mirarme, caminando hacia la salida.

-Te dije que no me marcharía, al menos no si tú no venias conmigo. ¿A donde vas?- le conteste.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, estas en tu casa- dijo irónicamente y salió del departamento.

Cogí mi cabello y tire un poco de él. Se suponía que terminaríamos bien, no peleándonos.

Me levante y salí del departamento de bella. Tenia que reconquistarla.

Entre en mi departamento algo deprimido porque las cosas no fueron como quería, pero de pronto tuve una idea excelente.

**PROV. BELLA **

Habían pasado 2 meses, después de la pelea que tuve con Edward. No sabía nada de él hasta ahora. Mentira si decía que no lo pensaba, que no lo extrañaba o que no lo amaba, lo quería cada día más y sabía que eso no era correcto porque en cualquier momento me llegarían los papeles de divorcio firmados por él. Estaba segura que cuando ese momento llegara mi corazón se rompería, pero nosotros ya no podíamos seguir junto, no sin hacernos infelices.

El sonido de mi celular, me hizo perder la ilación de mis pensamientos. Mira la pantalla y al ver su nombre, conste.

-Bella, necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo Ángela algo nerviosa.

-Ang, ¿estas bien? - le pregunte

-si, solo que hoy Ben quedo con un cliente muy importante. Él ha venido desde muy lejos para hablar con él, pero lamentablemente hay una tormenta y no podremos llegar- dijo Ángela, la note algo extraña, pero no dije nada.

-Necesito que vallas a esa cena, por favor- dijo Ángela rápidamente- Se que quizás tengas otros planes para hoy, pero enserio amiga necesito que me hagas ese favor. Si, di que si, bella eres…-

-Esta bien, Ang. Ya entendí que estas muy desesperada porque valla. Iré, pero me debes una grande, ang- le respondí.

-oh! Bella, gracias eres mi salvación- dijo mientras riendo. Luego me dio los datos y me pido que me disculpara con el cliente de Ben. También me dijo que mandaría un vestido y zapatos para compensarme el gran favor le estaba haciendo.

Llegue a mi departamento y comencé a preparar mi ducha y de repente sonó el teléfono, corrí así el y conteste.

-SI?-pregunte algo agitada.

-Bella, esta todo bien?- pregunto algo incomodo Jacob.

-Si, solo estaba haciendo unas cosas- dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Te llamaba para recordarte que hoy iríamos a la fiesta de mi amigo- dijo él.

-yo pues. No puedo ir Jake- lo ultimo casi lo susurre.

-pero bella. Lo teníamos planeado- dijo él algo molesto.

-Lose, pero surgió algo y no puedo faltar. Que tal si mañana te lo recompenso- dijo con una voz tierna, tratando que él me perdonara.

-Esta bien, no te olvidas que te tengo una sorpresa- dijo con voz cansada.

-No lo olvidare, Adiós Jake- dije sonriendo.

-Adiós, mi hermosa Bells- dijo y cortó.

El vestido llego unos minutos después de que Jake corto. Era hermoso, era palo rosa y tenía un cuello redondo, en el cuello tenia un lazo del cual salía una raya negra, justo en medio, hasta el final del vestido. Los tacones también eran hermosos, eran negros y combinaban excelente con el vestido. No entienda el por qué me sentía tan nerviosa, pero supuse que era normal tendría que pasar la noche con alguien que no conocía ni un poco.

Iba a llamar a Ángela para pedirle la dirección cuando el intercomunicador sonó, era el portero.

- Señorita Isabella- dijo Juan.

-¿Si?- pregunte dudosa.

-Le estoy esperando para llevarla a su cena de hoy.

Corte la comunicación y baje algo extrañada, Ángela no había mencionada que me vendría a buscar, lo cual me puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Cuando llegue a la puerta principal del edificio, vi una limosina negra.

-Señorita Isabella- dijo un joven con cabellos castaños y ojos miel con un acento italiano- Me llamo Mathias y esta noche la llevare a su cena- dijo mientras me habría la puerta- signorina Isabella, per favore.

-Grazie-dije sonriendo mientras entraba.

- di niente- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Llegamos luego de una hora, me sorprendí mucho al no estar en un restaurant, sino en la playa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunte a Mathias.

-Aquí, será su cena, signorina Isabella.- dijo mientras baja para abrir mi puerta.

-Gracias- dije mientras el besaba mi mano y me ayudaba a bajar.

-Disfrute su velada- dijo mientras volvía a entrar al auto y arrancaba.

Camine hacia la mesa, que estaba cerca de una hermosa casa. Sonríe, esto me recordaba tanto a Edward. Él y yo siempre habíamos querido tener una casa en la playa porque nos encantaba nadar. Suspire y camine más rápido, necesitaba olvidarlo. Mire un momento al mar y de repente escuche una voz.

-Estas hermosa- dijo él mientras se acercaba a mí y tomaba mi mano. Estaba demasiado sorprendida, pero inevitablemente lo recorrí con la mirada. Estaba hermoso, tenía unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos del mismo color del pantalón.

-Edward- susurre sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije mientras intentaba sacar mi mano de la suya.

-Estoy aquí para cenar con mi hermosa esposa- dijo mientras besaba mi mano y me llevo hasta la mesa. Jalo la silla y me senté. El camino hacia la silla que se encontraba enfrente y también se sentó.

-No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano entre la suya y me miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-yo- no puede terminar de decir nada porque el mesero me interrumpió.

-Señor, desea que sirvamos la cena- le pregunto directamente a Edward.

-Si, por favor- dijo él.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, aunque con su mirada me decía que teníamos que hablar de muchas cosas.

-Bella, necesitamos hablar- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me tendía su mano para hacer lo mismo.

Me llevo hasta la sala, en la cual había un hermoso piano de cola blanco.

-No sabes lo mucho que te he extraño, mi amor- dijo el mientras me tomaba de la cintura y acercaba su cabeza a mi cabello y aspiraba mi olor.

**POV. EDWARD **

Me había prometido que no la tocaría hasta que no habláramos, pero era tan hermosa y necesitaba sentirla cerca de mi, dos meses sin ella habían sido una eternidad. Aquella tarde había hablado con Alice, mi hermana, Ella me aconsejo que le diera tiempo y se lo había dado, me había sentido tan triste y solo sin ella cerca de mí, pero necesitaba que ella curara sus heridas y se sintiera más segura.

No podía pronunciar ni una palabra, la había extrañado tanto. Hoy, ella estaba tan hermosa, la deseaba, pero antes necesitaba explicarle todo. Necesitaba que ella me creyera. Necesitaba relajarme, así que fui hacia el piano y toque la canción que Bella y yo bailamos el día que nos habíamos casado.

Ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos, al igual que yo. Estaba seguro que ella había recordado todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, tanto nuestros momentos buenos como los malos.

No puede soportar más ver sus lagrimas y me acerque a ella lo más rápido que pude y acaricie su rostro y a la vez bese sus ojos.

-No llores, mi amor- dije mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

-Edward- sollozo ella más fuerte- Porque nos paso esto, en que momento todo se destruyó- dijo ella abrazándome.

-No, cariño. Nada a sido destruid, estamos aquí juntos como siempre debimos estar. Yo sé que hace unos meses no he – ella no me dejo terminar.

-Sh, Edward. Te he extrañado tanto, no sabes que es lo que vivir sin ti. Cada vez que pienso en ti duele, duele mucho porque tu estas ahí abrazándome. Edward, porque nos paso esto- dijo pegándose más a mi .

-Todo esta bien cariño, también te he extrañado. Eres el aire que respiro, bells. Sin ti, yo no soy nada ni nadie- dije mientras que la apretaba más contra mi.

-Bésame- dijo separándose de mi y mirándome con sus enormes ojos marrones. Yo dude, necesitábamos hablar. Si la besaba, no me podría contener.

-Bella, yo – intente hablar pero ella puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

-Ed, necesito que me beses que me demuestre lo mucho que me has extrañado. Te necesito, amor- dijo mirándome fijamente y acercado su boca a la mía.

-Bella, necesitamos- intente hablar, pero ella me silencio profundizando más el beso.

Cuando nos separamos para respirar le susurre que la amaba y ella me beso apasionamente. No puede contenerme más y le hice el amor, ambos nos demostramos lo mucho que nos amábamos e lo mucho que nos habíamos extrañado.

Acaricie su cabello y mire sus hermosos ojos, los cuales parecían estar atormentados.

-Edward, esto no debió pasar. Esto ha sido un error - dijo ella apartando su mirada de la mía.

-ha si un error, esto no ha sido un error, bells. ¿Qué nos demostráramos lo mucho que nos amábamos fue un error? - le pregunte molesto, pero como ella no me miraba tome su mentón haciendo que me mirara.

-Edward, nosotros nos vamos a divorciar- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-No, bella. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en divorciarte?- le inquirí molesto- es que acaso no ha significado nada para ti esto. Porque para mi significa mucho y me molesta mucho el que pienses que después de esto me voy a divorciar de ti- dije mientras hacia una pausa para respirar y calmarme un poco- Yo no me voy a separar de ti bella. Yo te amo y tu me amas lose me lo acabas de demostrar. Sé que fui un tonto te he fallado de una y mil maneras pero sabes te amo como el primer día y nunca te voy a poder olvidar y tu tampoco me vas a poder olvidar y menos con ese perrito sé que lo quieres si pero no como a mi, quizás a él lo quieras, pero a mi me amas y tu lo sabes bella. No quiero perder mas tiempo quiero que vuelvas conmigo, te necesito, te extraño, eres el aire que respiro- dije mientras la abrazaba.

- Edward, yo no puedo tu no sabes lo difícil que esto para mi, tu no tienes ni idea de todo el daño que me has hecho, yo no se si pueda perdonar, Edward- dijo mientras que intentaba contener las lagrimas

-No, no tengo ni un leve idea del dolor que te hice sentir pero amor te amo y estoy aquí y quiero ayudarte a sanar por favor dame una oportunidad solo una. No importa lo que tengamos que hacer para que esto funcione, si tenemos que ir al psicólogo lo haremos, si tenemos que mudarnos de casa lo haremos, hare lo que sea necesario, hare todo porque sin ti no soy nada, bells. Solo dame una oportunidad, es lo único que necesito, te prometo que te hare feliz y que no te defraudare- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Edward, yo no quiero que nos hagamos más daño. Yo te amo, pero-

-No, pero nada. Si me amas dame la oportunidad, déjame que te haga feliz, bella. Por favor, tu sabes que si estamos separados solo seremos infelices- dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Ed, te voy a dar la oportunidad, pero yo quiero que sepas que las cosas no será iguales que en este tiempo yo he cambiado, pero tienes razón si tu no estas a mi lado yo no podre ser feliz nunca- dijo ella recostando su rostro en mi mano.

-te amo, eres la única mujer que me puede hacer feliz y no importa lo difícil que sea saldremos de esto porque nuestro amor es muy fuerte- dije sonriéndole.

-También te amo Edward. Si lucharemos por lo nuestro, lo prometo- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si el final, iba a poner un prologo, pero me parecía que era mucho relleno. Así que listo aquí tienen el final, espero que les guste. Bueno un beso y un abrazo grande. Gracias por leer. <strong>


End file.
